User blog:AcesRockz/Faedryn, Strider of Bandle City
Faedryn, Strider of Bandle City is a Custom Champion in League of Legends. Abilities |At levels 1, 6, 11 and 16}} maximum stacks. At maximum stacks, Faedryn gains 20 + (4 x Faedryn's Level) bonus movement speed. |description2 = While having maximum stacks, if Faedryn has not moved in |At levels 1, 6, 11 and 16}} seconds, or if she is dealt any form of damage or crowd control from enemy champions or large monsters, she will lose all stacks of Traveler's Stride. }} Faedryn throws out her fishing hook at the target direction, stopping on the first unit hit and tethering her to that unit for up to 3 seconds. |description2= Deals physical damage to the unit hit, slowing them by 80% that decays over 1 second. |leveling2 = |description3= Doubles max tether duration and increases tether range by 50%. |leveling3 = 1500 |description4= While the tether persists, Faedryn cannot perform basic attacks. After .25 seconds of cooldown, Faedryn can reactivate the ability to use Daring Reeling while the tether holds. |cooldown = SECONDS |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |speed = }} Faedryn reels her fishing rod, making her dash to the location of the tethered unit. |description2=At the end of the dash, Faedryn instantly gains 100 stacks of Traveler's Stride. Exceeding the maximum stacks with this gain will give Faedryn the amount of excess stacks as Stride Surplus stacks. |description3= Faedryn gains flat bonus movement speed equal to the amount of Stride Surplus stacks she has. Stride Surplus stacks disappear after a duration.Aces |leveling3= seconds. }} }} Faedryn gains and holds charges of Trail Marker, up to 2 charges. Additionally, whenever Faedryn gains maximum stacks of Traveler's Stride, she heals herself and gains bonus base health regeneration for 5 seconds. |leveling = + (Traveler's Stride's current movement speed bonus). |description2= Consumes a charge to place an untargetable torch at the target location, granting sight in a range for a duration after which they are doused and lose their sight. Faedryn can only have up to 2 torches out at any given time and torches remain on the map until they are destroyed. Locations of torches are indicated by a marker on the mini map. Placing a new torch will destroy the oldest. |description3= The torches are stealthed from enemies unless they are within a certain range of them for 4 seconds, after which the torches become visible. Enemies can destroy visible torches by walking over them. |description4= Faedryn and allies can re-light doused torches by standing next to them for 2 seconds, refreshing the torches' sight duration. |leveling2 = seconds. |static = 2 SECONDS |customlabel = Recharge Time |custominfo = SECONDS|Affected by cooldown reduction.}} |cost = 1 |costtype = Charge |range = | | }} }} Faedryn throws a fish projectile at the target location, dealing magic damage in the area and charming enemies for a duration. |leveling = seconds. |description2 = Faedryn's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage to enemies charmed by Enticing Bait. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | }} }} After a brief delay, Faedryn takes 1.5 seconds of channel time to extend her fishing rod and begin casting her fishing line, locking onto a target enemy champion. At the start of the cast, Faedryn gains true sight of the target. |description2 = If Faedryn completes the channel, she throws her fishing hook toward the target champion, tethering her to the first enemy champion the hook hits. Enemies can still move and can break the tether by exceeding the tether's max range, ending Faedryn's channel immediately. Other champions can intercept the hook. |description3 = While the tether persists, Faedryn channels for up to 10 seconds and she can reactivate the ability to use Reel'em In! up to 4 times within the duration of her channel. Using up all casts of Reel'em In! will end Faedryn's channel immediately. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = }} Faedryn reels the tethered enemy champion, pulling them towards her location by a certain range and slowing them by 50% that decays over a duration after the pull. |leveling = seconds. |description2 = Faedryn knocks the tethered enemy champion airborne for 1.5 seconds, breaking the tether and sending them to her location. On landing, the enemy champion is dealt physical damage. |leveling2 = |static = 1.5 SECONDS |range = |Pull Range}} }} }} Description Lore Comments Hey there! AcesRockz here with an original custom champion page! While I have made an original custom champion before, I placed what I learned from my Touhou custom champion concepts, along with a lot of effort, into making this little piece. At any rate, thanks for taking the time to look at this and I hope that you look forward for more in the future! Change Log Category:Custom champions